The God of Light
Summary In the waters that encompassed the bounds of the great firmament, a fallen deity stood. Their arms tied to a cross, and their hands pierced by the claws of a serpent; in their torturous pain, the once mighty god of salvation stood powerless beneath the clutches of the one who embelished Himself as God Almighty, and the Lord of all Things, and who debased the deity's light as a false pretense of Godhood, who denied his ideals and deemed them to be acts of blasphemy and of sinful arrogance For millenia, the deity would witness the fall of man. They would see prayers in their own name be left unanswered, and would hear the faithful beg for salvation, and yet, find themselves unable to do anything other than watch as the words spew from the mouths of the righteous become empty, and dissolve themselves in the cold waters beyond creation; They would perceive entire civillizations meet their end, would see their sins flourish throughout the years and watch as their virtues withered and became small among the vast aether of emotion that showed itself to their eyes For aeons, they would witness the once faithful perish, and would watch as their perceived existence slowly diminished itself as a fallen demon, debased from grace -- and would see what he once represented be debased as blasphemy and forgotten myth. And in every second of the ordeal, the archetype of Light and Hope that once stood with a fiery bright within their consciousness would become dim, and find themselves in solitude amidst a far away corner of the deity's mind Amidst the formation of nihilism and powerlessness, The Deity would remember the words of The Serpent that debased their existence... and among cries and screams of angsty and rage, they would curse it with all their might, and in every rememberance of the words uttered by the God Almighty, their very existence would feel their weight, and be pierced deeply by their very essence... Personality In their origins, Satanael was -- for all intents and purposes, an archetypal God of Hope and Light, utterly formed and shaped by the collective faith and consciousness of desperated Cats, who, being reduced to their most primal and simple-minded states, started to see the light of the Morning Star of the Heavens as supernatural and awe-aspiring. Deep within their old and collected mind, Satanael was dominated by an innermost wish to help and assist the fallen race beneath their foot, bearing a deep desire to act as a messianic figure to the poor cats that stood in the mud beneath their light, possessing a fixed ideal of spreading Joy, Peace and Wisdom across all generations of the world, which overshadowed every facet of their being and that which reduced them to mere fragments and bare concepts, that would eventually be assimilated into a greater consciusness. And in their own eyes, Satanael was nothing other than an ideal ruler and monarch, who would engulf the world with their light, and create an Eternal Kingdom of Prosperity, where pain, death and tears would no more exist, and where Hope and Bliss would reign supreme amongst all others ... However, due to their traumatizing experiences at the hands of The Demiurge, and their constant awareness of a world without their Light, where their existence would be utterly forgotten and remembered only by a few, the figure of Light and Joy which dominated Satanael's existence has nearly ceased to be, having been reduced to a dim shadow of what it once was, with the innumerable aspects of Satanael's persona having returned to their stabilized existences. Due to this, the overall personality of Satanael has drastically changed, and some could perhaps say that the God of Light and Joy who stood alongside lowly cats and who rose them to glory was a different being altogether; Hence, Satanael has became a cold and dry person, whose fiery and infinitely bright interior was slowly turned into a rotten, hollow shell of what it once was -- The God of Light normally bears an expression of boredom and dullness, almost always speaking on a monotonous, apathetic, or almost mechanical tone, with little to no emotions revealing themselves in his words, and mostly revealling themselves through bursts of anger or slight hints of sadness when their emotinal state hits a critical point, but otherwise, Satanael is completely apathetic to most mortal concerns that happen across the world and around themself, normally prefering to simply sleep all day and try to ignore most problems which come in their sorroundings, as in their point of view, prospects of hope, life and peace have no greater meaning, and notions that dictate that the world can evolve into a greater destiny are all laughable in their eyes Due to various of the innumerable aspects of their personality being old gods of Wisdom and Rationality, Satanael comes off as immensely condescending towards those who he deems as inferior to themself (A.k.a almost every single person they can possibly meet in every point of time), sometimes even acting smug and brimming with immense arrogance. And given their own awareness of what cats have done to their planet and to their very own species, their opinion on cats and other living beings in general has vastly decreased over time, eventually reaching a point where he has developed a cynical and heavily misanthropic view on reality, deeming cats and other living entities to have reached the event horizon of their own morality, and considering their species as a whole to be utterly beyond any possibility of redemption, seeing his previous self as "foolish" for believing that this species deserves any more chances, as in their eyes, they had always been given chance after chance to redeem themselves and construct a peaceful reality, but instead they always returned to their primal instincts and instigated wars for infantile schemes and selfish desires, while creating Gods and Devils for their own convenience, to blame every single twisted thing they ever did on supernatural entities instead of simply accepting their own actions However, it should be noted that Satanael is a being whose existence alone is multi-layered, possessing countless facets of innumerable gods deeply embedded within their own consciousness, and their current personality is merely the amalgamation of their worse qualities, being a byproduct of both his own sense of hopelessness and despair and that of the numberless amount of cats feeling such things across infinite eras, while the innumerable aspects of their consciousness being destabilized and constantly out of control only serve to stabilize The God of Light as a bipolar being, whose nature is hard to properly define and is mostly subjective, and in the current state of his consciousness Satanael is deeply engulfed by a vast sense of despair and sadness, since despite his loathing for all cats, he still deeply cares about them in the depths of his mind, and his experiences only made him reach a point where he became lost amidst an immense feeling of nihilism, seeing himself as a powerless weakling who is unable to do anything but watch as the species he longed to protect for so many time is utterly subjugated Personal Statistics Alignment: ...? Name: The God of Light, The Lightbringer, The Morning Star, Satanael / "Catanael", "The Adversary", "The First Godcat", "The Ultimate Sinner" Birthplace: Atziluth, The World of Emanations Date of Birth: Inapplicable Origin: Catland Gender: None. Though they can be seen as either Male, Female or Genderless Age: Several Hundreds of Years Old (Was created long before the current Catland's civilization, in the "post-war period"). Although it is technically unable to be quantified, as Godcats stand outside of the flow of time and all of it's iterations Classification: Godcat Likes: Sleeping, Pudding, Philosophy and Metaphysics, Bad Jokes Deslikes: ...lots of things Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8), Abstract Existence (A Godcat exists as an idea, an amalgamation of every single collective belief, interpretation and faith associated to them), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal in their True Form (Godcats' true forms are shapeless entities of raw thought and belief, lacking a physical essence and being described as "massless"), Light Manipulation, True Flight, Acausality, Aether Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, BFR (Can warp people throughout space and time, being capable of trapping them into entire eras, or send them deep across the infinitely-layered creations inside their own souls. Can teleport themself and others to the void between Heaven and The Materia), Mind Manipulation (Light is often associated with knowledge and rationality in many myths; Can "enligthten" someone, vastly increasing their wisdom and knowledge, or outright snatch away one's intellect, reducing them to mindless berserkers who attack anything on sight), Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation (Can completely pacify one's mind and soul, reducing them to a utterly docile state, where they find themselves unable to hurt anything or anyone), Statistics Amplification, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Plant Manipulation, Can pierce all resistances with certain attacks, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Despite being within a deep slumber imposed by The Demiurge, The God of Light is still counscious, and can still use their power to influence the world or their endeavors), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Yaldabaoth's light and presence, which can make even abstract beings such as Angels lose their own sense of self and perceive themselves in oneness with their creator. Godcats have numerous "facets" of their beings, and reading / destroying / controlling their mind is considered extremely difficult, as interacting with their mind is the same as interacting with countless other minds which themselves have an immense degree of mental resistance, simultaneously), Darkness Manipulation / Light Manipulation (Due to embodying the very idea of Light on a fundamental level, any darkness or light inflicted upon their being is instantly expunged or absorbed into their being, be them physical or abstract in nature), Probability Manipulation / Mathematics Manipulation (Godcats exist outside of the vast spectra of possibility, untouched by any measurements and parameters of probability and chance, and their true forms are existences whose nature cannot be expressed by mere numbers), Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (The Demiurge was completely unable to truly kill them, having to consign Satanael to a deep slumber to put them down) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher (Satanael is an immensely powerful Godcat, being the amalgamation of the collective hope and desire for salvation and peace across the entire universe, with even his weakened state standing far above Angels who are capable of annihilating entire star systems into nothingness and having clusters of constellations as extensions of their being. Their appearence can distort space and create black holes heavily embedded in the fabric of the universe, and they could warp and compress the space-time of a single moment of reality into a separated space with a vast starry sky in it's horizon) Speed: Massively FTL+. Pseudo-Omnipresent in their True Form (The God of Light's true, disembodied form is one with all light throughout all of the universe, and they are present wherever light is, which includes metaphysical locations such as dreams, souls or hearts) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely higher. Although the nature of their existence makes them extremely hard to destroy Stamina: Infinite. Godcats are abstract entities whose very nature is completely devoid of any toxins and ideas of fadigue or strain, and due to his deep connection to existence itself, Satanael is effectively unable to be weared down in any feasible way, being capable of facing countless armies of enemies for eternities while pushing himself far past his limits and never feel even an inch of fadigue, as trying to tire him down would be akin to trying to outlast an abstract concept, such as space or time Range: Multiversal (The God of Light represents the idea that someone or something is behind the existence of Light itself, and thus, they are one with all light across all of myriads of constantly branching timelines of The Materia, being able to manifest themself in any place where light is present, including metaphysical locations such as within one's mind, soul or heart). Can travel to and teleport across Multiversal+ ranges (Can travel across the infinitely-layered creations contained within the soul of each cat, and is capable of reaching across a realm that stands outside of all of them altogether) Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman. The God of Light is the amalgamation of a untold number of Godcats who are associed with light, wisdom and rationality across the entirety of the universe and it's infinitely branching iterations, having amassed uncreated and forbidden knowledge that spans across entire realities and holding immeasurable magical and spiritual awareness whose roots date back to the emanatory process that lead to the formation of Creation itself, hence possessing immense knowledge about the nature of existence, and having witnessed the rise of entire civillizations, watching their entire development until it's end. Due to his nature as an anomaly untouched by the unbounded Atman which binds and moves reality, Satanael's perception is not limited to a linear progression of time and causality, instead being capable of simultaneously perceiving time in it's wholeness, and experiencing infinitely-branching possibilities in mere instants Weaknesses: Satanael holds a great sense of depression and self-loathing within their consciousness, being usually apathetic and distant from foreign affairs, as well as usually holding a feeling of overconfidence and immense arrogance, deeming conscious creatures in general as self-destructive weaklings who will follow a path of destruction and chaos regardless of what choices they make, hence he rarely takes anyone seriously, and will simply choose to go away from a potential combat with anything. Additionally, Satanael possesses a rather poor tolerance to pain, due to their experience of eternities of torturous pain under Yaldabaoth's clutches Notable Attacks and Techniques Light of Eden: The unearthly luminance constantly emanated by Satanael's being. It exists as a fundamental aspect of his own existence, being rooted deeply within his innermost core and standing in oneness with all of his different facets; in essence, the brilliance of Satanael is not normal light, lacking many of it's normal properties and physical extensions, such as photons and atoms, - and in truth, it can be speculated that even Light itself is an aspect of The God of Light's brilliance - it is an abstract force which encompasses and is deeply embedded within reality itself, while simultaneously existing as an anomaly that which stands outside of the unbounded Atman, the fundamental force that binds and moves reality and acts as the source of all physical and abstract phenomena, and as such it is not limited to the bounds of the material world in any feasible way, being capable of manifesting across universes and even existing within abstract spaces where individuality and sense of self cease into absolute oneness, and in a sense - Satanael's luminance acts similarly to the Atman that binds and moves reality in it's wholeness, to the extent where it could potentially override it throughout certain areas, effectively granting Satanael control over all aspects of certain locations to an extent Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ultima Reality's Pages Category:Catland Category:Gods Category:Godcats Category:Cats Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Holy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 4